Lo que quería revertir
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: "Ha sido mi culpa" repitieron tanto Chat Noir como HawkMoth, pero poco importa cuál de los Agreste tuvo la culpa. Adrien solo quiere salvar a su lady. Gabriel quiere impedir que la historia se repita. Quieren lo mismo, pero el resultado es distinto para ambos.


Hey there!

Volví con un nuevo one shot después de este largo tiempo. Y rompí una promesa… Me prometí no trabajar en nada hasta terminar un long shot muy especial que vengo escribiendo desde hace casi dos años… Pero esto salió de un tirón de improviso…

A esta historia la tengo en la cabeza desde que vi la mitad de la primer temporada, pero para poder escribirla necesitaba el nombre de la mamá de Adrien y me negaba a inventar uno. Y para cuando lo revelaron, ya estaba enfrascada en mi long fic Rumblle (coming soon…)

Solo sepan que esto es tal cual lo planee entonces con la ligera modificación de la última escena debido lo ocurrido en episodios recientes y que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza.

Y un gracias muy grande a DragoViking por hacerme la portada que en mi opinión quedó muy buena (pero nunca tanto como la portada Rumbelle que me hizo para mi long shot "Cuando ya no queda nada" coming soon n.n).

* * *

 _ **"Lo que quería revertir"**_

.oOIOo.

Ya tenían un buen rato de perseguirla, pero no importaba lo que hicieran, la joven akumatizada conseguía escurrirse y sorprenderlos al salir de cualquier lado intentando obtener sus prodigios para luego escaparse. No por nada se hacía llamar Escurridiza. Se encogía para introducirse en lugares pequeños y tenía una increíble flexibilidad superior a la de un gimnasta para escabullirse por lugares estrechos. Por eso constantemente la perdían y se les dificultaba enfrentarla.

-Oh, ¡Vamos! Ya estoy cansado de estos enfrentamientos. Chicas invisibles, intangibles, osos de peluche… Este tipo de villanos ya me sacan los bigotes verdes. Es mucho más divertido luchar con villanos con los que se pueda tener un buen mano a mano.

-No lo digas tan alto gatito. No sea que te escuchen y para molestarnos envíen más de… ¡Cuidado!- Advirtió arrojando su yo-yo a la cara de Chat Noir, quien lo esquivó. El arma impactó con una pequeñita Escurridiza haciéndola volar.

Recuperó su tamaño normal para aterrizar de manera limpia, y antes de que pudieran seguirla, escapó introduciéndose por un desagüe.

-Chat Noir, ¿te diste cuenta de eso?

-¿De su mal gusto para escondites? Yo en lo personal dejo las alcantarillas como último recurso.

-No. Su chaqueta-indicó haciendo referencia a un abrigo ceñido cuyas mangas le cubrían hasta la mitad de las palmas.- Los botones que tiene en las mangas, tocó uno para crecer y el otro para pasar por el desagüe. ¡Ese debe ser su truco!

-Uno para cambiar de tamaño y el otro para la flexibilidad- continuó comprendiendo a su compañera- ¡El akuma debe estar en la chaqueta!

-Solo debemos hacer que no pueda tocar los puños y podremos detenerla. ¡Lucky charm!

-¿Un lazo, my lady? ¿Acaso jugaremos a los vaqueros?- Molestó el rubio al ver como una cuerda caía en sus manos.

-Algo así. Ven, ahora la conduciremos a donde nosotros queramos.

.oOIOo.

-¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

-Divirtiéndome un rato.- replicó con calma y una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡No te di esos poderes para que jugaras! ¡Deja de hacer tonterías y tráeme esos prodigios!

-Tranquilo. Los tengo justo donde quiero.

\- ¿En serio?- Inquirió Hawk Moth con incredulidad intentando dominar su impaciencia para con otro peón que quería demostrar lo bueno que era en lugar que hacer el trabajo como se le ordenaba- Porque como yo lo veo, se están yendo mientras tú te escondes en una alcantarilla.

-¡¿Qué?!

Escurridiza se asomó a ver como ambos super héroes se marchaban del lugar. Gruñó por la frustración y rápidamente comenzó a darles caza por los techos de París.

El plan de Ladybug funcionó a la perfección. En cuestión de nada la tenían donde querían, en un espacio abierto donde tuviera pocas posibilidades de esconderse. Y con la habilidad para la distracción del bromista del dúo, su compañera no tuvo dificultad para enlazarla de sorpresa desde la altura y tirar de la soga para que las mangas se levantaran dejándolas fuera del alcance de sus dedos. Rápidamente saltó desde la chimenea en que estaba parada para sujetar a la villana y darle un blanco despejado a Chat Noir.

-¡Ahora!- indicó al tenerla atrapada firmemente.

-¡Cataclismo!

Pero instantes antes del contacto con la chaqueta, Escurridiza logró hacer honor a su nombre tocando el botón que la hacía encoger contra su cadera. Lo cual provocó que la palma de Chat Noir golpee de lleno contra la zona media de Ladybug, para gran horror del primero y shock de la segunda.

-¡My lady!- Exclamó desesperado, completamente ajeno a que su oponente los acechaba aún reducida.

-Espera.- Fue la orden seca de Howk Moth.- Esto no era lo que tenía planeado.

-¿No que querías los dichosos prodigios?

-Sí, pero no a costa de una vida. Deja que se recupere.

-¿Que se recupere?- Replicó escéptica observando la escena.

.oOIOo.

-My lady ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo...

Pero no hubo más respuesta de su parte. Tan solo colapsó mientras temblaba y una mancha obscura semejante al óxido se expandía lenta y ominosamente. Sin perder instante, Adrien la sujetó para depositarla suavemente sobre el techo y que pudiera sentarse contra la chimenea.

-¡Oh, no! Esto es mi culpa.- Se lamentó mientras pensaba frenéticamente que hacer.

-No lo es.- Intentó consolarlo con una voz que le heló la sangre.

Su lady estaba mal, no podía ni decir dos palabras sin que se notara obviamente que sus fuerzas y su vida se escapaban.

.oOIOo.

-¿Aún crees que se repondrá?

-Ella tiene el prodigio de la creación, tiene que hacerlo.

Pero no parecía hacerlo. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Esa nunca fue la idea. Ciertas líneas no debían cruzarse... Pero sin planearlo estaban siendo cruzadas.

.oOIOo.

-Te pondrás bien. Yo...yo cuidaré de ti.- Pero por más que intentara mantener la calma, cada vez más crecía el nudo de su garganta y el peso de su corazón.

Llevó una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla y la otra a su frente para apartarle el cabello.

-Yo...- intentó decir entrecortadamente al tiempo que con gran esfuerzo levantaba una mano para cubrir la de él- no te... culpo. Aun... confío en ti.

No acabó de decir eso cuando sus prodigios comenzaron a sonar mucho más rápido que de costumbre. Ni diez segundos pasaron que su transformación desapareció.

-¡Marinette!- Gritó Tikki volando con dificultad para quedar cerca de ella. Estaba maltrecha y sumamente cansada pero fuera de cualquier peligro.- Marinette- Repitió preocupada y queriendo preguntar cómo se encontraba, pero sin el valor de hacerlo por la obvia respuesta.

La contestación fue una débil sonrisa, sin fuerzas ya para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Que... quédate con Alya... Ella... Será una... Gran Ladybug.

-Ma... Marinette...- Repitió en un balbuceo al darse cuenta que su gran amor no era otra que la chica torpe y tierna que siempre estuvo a su lado.- ¡No! ¡Plagg, destransfórmame!

-Adrien ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Reclamó el aludido tan shockeado como todos los presentes tras cumplir la orden.

-¿A...dr...ien?- Preguntó confundida a la escuchar ese nombre, intentando juntar la fuerza para abrir los ojos.

-Sí, Marinette- Confirmó con cariño volviendo a acariciar su mejilla mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban derramarse por las propias- Soy yo, my lady.

Ella sonrió mientras se humedecían sus ojos apenas abiertos.

-Te amo gato tonto.

Consiguió decirlo de una sola vez y de manera firme a pesar de su cansancio, pero luego de eso dejó caer su cabeza al tiempo que la mancha comenzaba a tomarle los hombros.

-¡Marinette!- Sollozó Tikki apresurándose a abrazarla con pesar.

-Oh, no...- Agregó cabizbajo el otro kwami.

Por su parte Adrien se quedó duro durante un segundo sin poder comprender lo que ocurría. Hasta que súbitamente lo golpeó con la misma fuerza que una rayo.

-¡Marinette! ¡No!

.oOIOo.

-¡Emilie! ¡No!

La sorpresa de confirmar que su hijo era a quien tanto tiempo estuvo persiguiendo se desvaneció antes de aparecer. Lo único que tenía lugar en su mente es que aquella expresión de dolor que estaba en la cara de su hijo era exactamente la misma que estuvo en su cara no mucho tiempo atrás.

-No. Esto no lo vale. No puedo permitir que nuestra historia se vuelva a repetir con nuestro hijo. ¡Nooroo, debemos remediarlo!

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- Preguntó la villana al no haber tenido ordenes en tanto tiempo. Pero en lugar de una respuesta, la mariposa salió de su chaqueta haciéndola regresar a su tamaño normal y dejando a una muy confundida muchacha en un balcón a cual no sabía cómo había llegado.

-Date prisa mi pequeño akuma- indicó el portador del prodigio violeta a la mariposa que ingresaba a la cúpula. -Tanto dolor, tanta desesperación por ver como el ser amado se pierde.-comenzó a recitar mientras se posaba en su mano perdiendo su color obscuro para regresar a su blanco original.- ¡Nadie debería sentirlo!

Rápidamente cubrió a la mariposa con su mano como habitualmente hacía, pero esta vez el color que adquirió fue un violeta claro, el mismo que su kwami.

-¡Vuela mi pequeña mariposa y dale a mi hijo lo que necesita!

.oOIOo.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por el rostro del desdichado Adrien mientras contemplaba con impotencia como la chica a quien amaba y su gran amiga, era cubierta por aquella mancha de destrucción que había sido causada por él. Tan sumiso estaba en su angustia que no se dio cuenta cuando el pequeño mensajero se introdujo en su anillo

-Chat...

-¡No!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir la voz de Hawk Moth- Conozco tus trucos. No permitiré que uses a my lady para akumatisarme. No lo permitiré- finalizó firmemente poniéndose de pie con un tono peligro que le advertía en contra de usar su dolor para sus fines. Podría estar destrozado, pero aun así seguiría luchando por ella mientras le quedar vida, y su voluntad no sería fácil de quebrantar.

-Lo sé. No pretenderé que la culpa no es mía. Pero ahora te estoy dando el poder de remediar lo que causé. Adrien, no merezco tu confianza, pero te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas para salvar a tu amiga.

-No confío en ti. Pero haré lo que sea para salvarla.

-En ese caso: Chat Argent, te doy el poder de sanar a tu amiga y revertir cualquier mal que se le haya ocasionado. A cambio solo te pido que no permitas que mi historia se repita.

-No sé cuál sea tu historia, pero no dejaré que nadie sea dañado. Especialmente Marinette.

Con eso Plagg fue absorbido por el anillo y la transformación comenzó. En lugar de su traje negro uno igual en color plateado con mínimas modificaciones lo vistió. Cerró su puño el cual comenzó a brillar con un halo blanquecino y plateado al tiempo que volvía a arrodillarse junto a Marinette.

Tikki, quien veía con desesperación como aquélla obscura substancia oxidada le avanzaba por el cuello, abrió mucho los ojos ante el nuevo aspecto del héroe a quién tan bien conocía y se apartó para dejarlo actuar. No se alejó mucho, pero se sentó en el techo, ya exhausta, para mantener acompañada a su portadora.

Chat Argent posó su palma en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho en un comienzo y una capa de plata empezó a extenderse con rapidez sobre el cataclismo.

-Por favor, my lady. No me dejes ahora que finalmente te encuentro.

La rodeó con un brazo para enderezarla y tan solo la sostuvo mientras rezaba para que todo terminara.

El color plateado rebasó al anterior y continuó su camino hasta que toda la joven se vio cubierta por ella. Unos interminables segundos pasaron sin que nada ocurriera, provocando que ambos contuvieran el aliento sin saber qué ocurriría.

Lejos de allí un tercero también contenía el aliento recordando el pasado y rogando que esta vez funcionara. Tenía que funcionar.

Pero cada instante parecía contener la duración de un año...

Finalmente aquella capa plateada comenzó a retroceder. Mostrando que todo rastro de cataclismo había desaparecido. Se replegó hasta quedar concentrado en el lugar donde todo comenzó, y tras un instante desapareció con un destello de claridad.

Chat Argent y Tikki comenzaron a respirar nuevamente al ver que Marinette recuperaba lentamente el color de sus mejillas. Aunque Hawk Moth aún no daba nada por sentado.

-Marinette- llamó acunándola. -my lady, por favor, despierta. Dime que te encuentras bien. -agregó suplicante acariciando su rostro.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos para gran deleite de ambos que creían haberla perdido.

-A... ¿Adrien?

-Sí, my lady. Soy yo- contestó mientras una lágrima descendía por su máscara.

-Eres un gato tonto- repuso débilmente escondiendo el rostro en él.

-Muy tonto por nunca haberme dado cuenta.- la abrazó atrayéndola lo más posible procurando no hacerle daño.

.oOIOo.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Demasiado cerca... Esta vez sí te he fallado Emilie- reconoció cabizbajo. -Y me temo que también le he fallado a nuestro hijo.

.oOIOo.

La mariposa salió de su anillo de manera tan desapercibida como había entrado, y tras ella la transformación se desvaneció.

-Me diste un gran susto.

-Lo lamento. Pero valió la pena. Ahora sé que el chico que me ama y a quien yo amo son el mismo.

-Siempre has sabido como animar a cualquiera, Marinette.

Ella se apartó para poder dedicarle una sonrisa al tiempo que su kwami volaba hacia ella.

-¡Marinette!- exclamó aferrándose a su mejilla.

-¡Tikki! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Cansada. Pero todo está bien ahora que tú estás bien.

Aun se sentía débil, pero la tomó en sus manos para que pudiera descansar considerando que ya era momento de que ella fuera quien se ocupara de Tikki.

-Gracias por todo. Ahora es mi turno de cuidarte.

No pasó mucho hasta que callera dormida, ante lo cual Plagg quien se sentía algo incómodo por la situación comentó:

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una foto familiar? ¿Dónde está el Camembert en ese caso? Muero de hambre tras esa transformación extraña.

-Ya cállate- reprendió Adrien de buen humor, aun sosteniendo a su lady mientras se recuperaba.- en casa te daré todo el que quieras.

La pequeña criatura negra exclamó de alegría antes de desaparecer en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Plagg es muy animado.

-Apenas lo estas conociendo- rodó los ojos.

-Me parece que hay mucho que apenas estamos conociendo.

-Tienes razón, my lady. Me encantaría conocerlo junto a ti.

A pesar de su cansancio su respuesta fue una amplia sonrisa con la cual asintió.

-Te amo gato tonto.

-Y yo te amo a ti my lady.

No necesitaron más para cerrar el espacio entre ellos y besarse finalmente después de tanto.

.oOIOo.

El domo se cerró profundizado la oscuridad del cuarto donde las mariposas volaban perezosamente en busca de un lugar para posarse mientras que el derrotado Hawk Moth se llevaba la mano al puente de su nariz, exhausto y decaído, ahora que el peligro había pasado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las pisadas que delataban a un visitante se hicieran oír al fondo de la bóveda.

-¿Qué he hecho?- se quejó absolutamente desairado.- Hoy he cometido un gran error. Uno que casi hace que se repita lo que pretendía revertir...- dejó caer los hombros encorvándose

-¿Señor?

La única respuesta fue el destransformarse.

-¿Maestro?- llamó Nooroo replicando la preocupación de la primera.

-Ha sido mi culpa.

Kwami y asistente se miraron preocupados ante el pesar de aquella respuesta.

Nathalie avanzó hasta llegar a quien aún le daba la espalda y posó las manos en sus hombros.

-Señor, no tenía manera de saber que eso ocurriría.

-Lo sé. Pero ocurrió.

Su cara se contorsionaba por la fuerza con que cerraba los ojos y su mandíbula temblaba sin control. Se dejó caer de rodillas y su asistente no tardó de unírsele en el suelo para acompañarlo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y tan solo permaneció callada recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué haré ahora?- suspiró tras largos minutos de silencio sintiéndose completamente perdido.

-Lo que hizo con esa chica, ¿No podría hacerlo con su esposa?

-Ya lo he intentado. No funcionó… Tú ya has visto el resultado.

Nathalie buscó con la mirada a Nooroo quien asintió tristemente confirmando las palabras de su portador.

-Jamás podría haberle vuelto a darle la cara a Adrien si lo mismo hubiera ocurrido con su amiga.- Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones lentamente y luego cubrió con sus brazos los de su asistente.- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer ahora, Nathalie?

-¿A qué se refiere?-Interrogó algo descolocada por la súbita intimidad de la situación.

-Tú eres la única persona a quien puedo pedir consejo y la única en quien verdaderamente confío. Tú conoces cada aspecto de mi situación y te preocupas por mi hijo. ¿Tú qué harías?

-Ha luchado tanto para conseguirlo…- Comenzó sin saber bien que decir.

-Y por hacerlo casi pierdo mucho más.

-Ahora conoce las identidades de ambos portadores. ¿Quizás pueda simplemente pedírselos? Si les explica las cosas lo entenderán.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que quizás el precio a pagar sea demasiado alto… Nooroo me lo ha querido advertir todo este tiempo y siempre lo ignoré.- reconoció dedicándole una mirada de disculpas a la pequeña criatura que le devolvió una sonrisa conciliadora.- Sin darme cuenta he estado pagándolo y temo que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Me lo dijiste más de una vez, Adrien necesitaba de mí, esperaba que yo estuviera. Y yo siempre lo ignoré pensando que si me dedicaba a esto con todas mis energías recuperaría a Emilie rápidamente y Adrien podría tener no solo a su padre, sino también a su madre para ocuparse de él… Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más me obsesionaba sin darme cuenta de lo que causaba a mi hijo.

Quiso responderle algo que lo tranquilizara al ver que hacía una pausa, pero fue tomada por sorpresa al escuchar un:

-Debo agradecerte que te ocuparas de mi hijo todo este tiempo que yo no lo hice.

-No hay nada que agradecer, señor. Lo hice con gusto.

-Nathalie, Nooroo: les debo una disculpa. Ambos intentaron advertirme y yo desestimé sus buenos consejos. Y ahora mi hijo me odia. Puede que no sepa que soy yo, pero odia en lo que me he convertido…

-Todavía no es demasiado tarde, maestro. Yo creo que puede arreglar las cosas.- Nooroo flotó hasta quedar frente a él.

-Aún no es tarde para hablar con él, aún puede intentar formar parte de su vida. Estoy absolutamente segura de que Adrien será capaz de perdonarlo.

-¿De verdad lo creen?- Preguntó sin atreverse a tener esperanza, aferrándose inconscientemente a los brazos de quien intentaba reconfortarlo.

-Esa chica quiere ser diseñadora, si usted la ayuda, estoy segura de que Adrien se lo agradecerá. Y una vez que le explique los motivos que lo llevaron a actuar como lo hizo, él comprenderá. Ambos lo harán. Ya vio como estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salvarla.

-Y en caso de que en el momento no lo entiendan, yo puedo hablar con sus kwamis para que los ayuden a comprender. Plagg y Tikki fueron grandes amigos míos.

-Gracias, Nooroo. Incluso después de todo lo que te he hecho sigues preocupándote por mí.

-Siempre lo he hecho.- admitió con una sonrisa cálida, feliz de por fin poder ayudar a su portador de la manera correcta.

Gabriel sonrió tímidamente, pero poco después dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente, abatido por un nuevo problema.

-¿Y qué haré con Emilie?- susurró con el mismo desánimo inicial.

La pequeña criatura no sabía que decir y además no era ajeno a las situaciones que ocurrían, por lo cual decidió que no era su lugar para hablar en ese momento y resolvió dejar que la persona más involucrada y directamente afectada por ese hecho fuera quien respondiera.

Ella se inclinó más sobre él intentando esconder lo mejor posible su confusión y ya habitual dolor.

-Creo que esa no es una decisión para tomar en este momento. El tiempo a veces nos da respuestas que no esperábamos ni habíamos considerado.

-Sí… Tienes razón. No es tiempo de tomar esa decisión…

Una silenciosa lágrima bajó por su rostro mientras el uno se sujetaba al otro sin que ninguna otra palabra mediara.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Ok… Soy completamente sincera cuando digo que no tengo idea de dónde vino eso.

¿En qué momento terminé del lado de Nathalie cuando siempre shipié a Gabriel con Emily? Solo Dios lo sabe. Estoy atrapada en un triángulo y sea como sea que se resuelva me va a doler porque estoy del lado de ambas. Esos son los gajes de pertenecer a un fandom…

Como dije, con excepción de la participación de Nathalie en la escena final, todo lo demás es tal cual lo pensé hace mucho. Admito que no es mi mejor fic y no tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para corregirlo. Me salió en un momento donde parecía que mi mundo se me caía encima y no sabía para donde salir corriendo, así que me siento bastante orgullosa de esta historia aunque no sea la gran maravilla.

Búsquenme en face y youtube, los links están en mi bio.

Muchas gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : _Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…_

 _Dtb_


End file.
